


Consuelo

by Ryugazakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugazakei/pseuds/Ryugazakei
Summary: Un pequeño momento entre Kunimi y Kindaichi luego de un partido.





	

Y Kunimi le seca las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos una a una. Como un niño pequeño siendo consolado por su madre, por más bizarro que sea esa comparación. Se siente bien. Se siente bien ser mimado. Se siente bien ser mimado por Akira. Se siente bien ser mimado por Akira, y obtener una de esas raras sonrisas que son solo para él.

Piensa seriamente en perder los partidos más seguido para poder tener los mimos y atenciones que Kunimi le está brindando.

No

¡NO!

No, volverá a perder, aún peor siendo frente a Kageyama.

Kunimi observa el ceño fruncido y el puchero de Kindaichi. Verdaderamente parece un niño pequeño. Otra suave sonrisa escapa de sus labios, sin ser notada por Kindaichi quien continua su rabieta mental.

Gira levemente la cabeza y deposita un suave beso en la mejilla de su compañero, haciendo que este levante la cabeza confundido.

— Te saldrán arrugas por el ceño fruncido — simplemente suelta. Observando como el rostro de Kindaichi se colorea y profundiza aún más su ceño fruncido, evitando mirarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento si algo de esto no tiene sentido e igualmente por las faltas de ortografía. Lo revisé varias veces a mi parece no le vi nada malo; pero no se fíen mucho de mi. 
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños al señor expresiones Kunimi Akira! 
> 
> Gracias por leer ~


End file.
